


I Forced A Neural Network to Write Cheap Fanfiction, The Results May Shock You

by StarCola



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, neural network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCola/pseuds/StarCola
Summary: Robots. Do my bidding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Forced A Neural Network to Write Cheap Fanfiction, The Results May Shock You

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded statements are what I fed to the generator, it pulled everything else itself. (This includes authors notes lol) You can play around with it at https://talktotransformer.com/ !

**Jinx pulled Lux into her, shielding her from** the flames, but the magic had already taken over her body. She saw a dark aura around her. "Lux?" she whispered. Lux could see nothing but white, nothing but the white of her eyes.  
  
Lux could feel her magic returning to her. Her hair, she was burning all her hair off. "Lux?"  
  
She felt the pain in her body again, her body being slowly torn to pieces. "Lux, what's going on?"  
  
Lux opened her eyes to the sight of a giant figure standing over her. "You're-" she started, but the pain was too great, it just took over. She was losing control of herself. "No..." she whispered. "No, no..." She fell over as her body collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Lux?"

* * *

**Ahri twirled one of her tails around her finger,** making the light bounce off of it. She had made her way to a new area, and was taking in the sights.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Janna.  
  
"A new town is starting to form, and there are plenty of new shops to go around." she said. "We wanted to visit and see what was new."  
  
Janna gave a wry smile, "That's a shame."  
  
"You should take some friends." Amumu stated. "You can explore the town together."  
  
Janna snorted, "Friends of mine."  
  
The two young mages continued on. Amumu had found a shop that had some new equipment, though not nearly as much as Janna would have liked. But they had also found an interesting shop that they were interested in. "There's an archer named Senna that seems like a good friend of mine."

* * *

**Sona plucked out an irritated tune as Draven** looked up, annoyed.  
  
  
"You have to let her go, Draven. We've got no way of stopping her from using her powers," Sona said, not quite trying to hide her concern. Draven was more than a little annoyed with this. She looked up and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
  
"I know. I just want to stop her," Draven said softly. Sona sighed.  
  
  
"I can't just let you kill her. I have to try something," Sona told him, trying to get him to let her help.  
  
  
Draven looked at her blankly for a moment before he frowned. "I suppose that would be something I could try. I'll have to think about it," he said.  
  
  
"You'll think about it? Then we should get to work." Sona sighed.  
  
  
Draven shook his head and turned back to his game.

* * *

**Soraka had never met someone like** that before.  
  
"This… It's the first time I've ever spoken to a spirit." Soraka said softly, her words barely audible. "The spirits are nice but… There are times when I feel… Weak. But then I remember to remind myself of my purpose and I'm back to my best."  
  
"How do you know you're going to make it home?" Zyra asked, her voice sounding worried.  
  
Soraka chuckled. "Because I know there's not much time left before the world ends, and my home was already made when I was born. That's why I have a place to call home. You just have to help me survive."  
  
Zyra laughed a bit at Soraka's strange words.  
  
Soraka was quiet for a moment.  
  
"That's a good spirit." she finally said. "And you're doing an incredible job."

* * *

**Akali sank into the smoke,** and Akali died on the spot.  
  
It was a tragic end to the season for the champion. Even in death, she was still the best.  
  
But let's go back to the beginning.  
  
The year of the First League.  
  
A new champion, a new season, and the beginning of a new era.  
  
The second season, also known as the Second League of Legends Championship Series.  
  
The season was very different from the first. The competition was much more intense and professional, and a lot of the players had to change their teams as well. The new era began.  
  
The champions began to change and evolve. They were stronger and faster than ever before, and some players even started to think of themselves as gods.  
  
However, a new era came before a new era.  
  
The third season, the Third League of Legends Championship Series.

* * *

**Behind his mask, Jhin** was nothing less than a monster, the most feared assassin in the world, with a reputation for being vicious, cold-blooded, and ruthless. This was the first time he'd ever been in the presence of an assassin.  
  
Jhin glanced around at the other champions to find a lone champion in the center of the battlefield.  
  
"Why the silence?" he asked. "A girl's voice would be welcome in this place."  
  
He stepped towards her, and she didn't move. He stood there for several seconds, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword. After a time, he slowly let her fall to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, still looking around.  
  
"An assassin," she said, her voice shaking. "But you know me, you know that I am not here to harm you, not yet. We are here to talk."

* * *

**Finally reunited, Senna and Lucian** share a special moment on the top of the hill.  
  
  
Lucian: I'm very sorry for the whole situation with you Senna.  
  
Senna: So what are you gonna do now?  
  
Lucian: You and me both.

* * *

**"Don't leave me," Irelia gasped,** her eyes wide. "Please, don't leave me."  
  
"If you'd like me to help you, that would be fine," Lucian replied, his face a mask of patience. "If not, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay for long."  
  
Irelia blinked. "I don't want help, Lucian," she protested.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Irelia looked down at her hands, where she now clutched her sword, her own body shaking in anticipation. "You can't just leave me."  
  
Lucian looked at her in surprise. "You can't leave me, do you?"  
  
Irelia nodded. "I cannot."  
  
Lucian's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her for a few moments. He was silent for a long time.

* * *

**Ashe cleaned her bow as Tryndamere** and Sona both began a dance. The sound of the songs faded into the night.  
  
"I'm glad my sister and I are all done for tonight," Ashe said, turning around to stare at Tryndamere.  
  
"You too, I guess." Tryndamere nodded, sitting next to Ashe.  
  
"I've never seen you with any friends."  
  
Tryndamere chuckled. "Nah, it's always been just us. Maybe I shouldn't talk about it too much."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Ashe reached into her inventory and pulled out the leather-bound tome she had obtained at the end of their first battle. She flipped the pages as she read.  
  
"What's this about? Does the dragon have to eat people or something?" Tryndamere asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that.

* * *

**Rakan sighed. "I can't leave you like this."**  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Rakan said, his eyes bright with tears, and he clasped her hand. She let him.  
  
They sat together, holding each other, both crying, holding their arms tight.  
  
He smiled. "We'll be together for a long time. Always."  
  
"I know." She held his hand as she felt his tears trickle down her fingers.  
  
She didn't want to be alone now, not after that day, but it was better that she be here.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: A little warning, some things are NSFW, but for the most part it's nothing that's really that graphic. If you are uncomfortable with that you probably don't want to read this.  
  
Also, please leave any suggestions you may have for the story!

* * *

**Taric grinned as the gemstones** appeared on his forearms. His skin was pale and glowed with the light of the sun, the light he loved so much, and he knew what the light would do to his enemy.  
  
"It is my honor to present to the council your champion and the great champion of peace," he said, and a wave of power came from the gemstones.  
  
Corki nodded and said, "What is your name, champion?"  
  
"Corki," said Ziggs.  
  
"We honor you as a friend, but as a hero we call you Ziggs," said Corki.  
  
Ziggs smiled. He was a good friend and Ziggs loved peace. Peace made him strong, which made him a good friend.

* * *

**Illaoi couldn't help but smile at Gangplank's** words. "But, I'm sure it's better for you to stay here."  
  
Gangplank gave a small chuckle. "Why? Do I look like a fool?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying you do. Just that...there's a lot that you don't know."  
  
Gangplank's jaw dropped at this. "You're telling me that you know that you can't win the League?"  
  
"Oh, no, nothing like that." She smiled softly. "I just meant that you wouldn't be able to beat the enemy jungler alone."  
  
Gangplank scoffed. "Not alone?"  
  
"Of course not," she giggled. "It would take a lot of work."  
  
Gangplank glared at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come here because I have something I need to show you."


End file.
